vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aihavenoideawhatsoever
Concert articles I really do NOT want to start an edit war with you. All I am doing was following the format the rest of the concert articles have been following. Please see these articles, they set a foundation: *Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2015 *SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2018 *HATSUNE MIKU EXPO 2018 USA & MEXICO Hope this helps. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 18:45, September 2, 2018 (UTC) It sort of doesn't help me when you were the one editing them i understand you wanting to follow a format but going by order apperance, put both group names and producer names is n't breaking that format. Also why change the past tense when the event is over. PLus, audience greetings happen once, when Miku greets 'the audience not when she talks to them, that MC thing is just making the list look weird. Again i understand you wanting to follow a format but your changes are pretty useless because everything is still oranised and clean. Ai--- :This user set the tone for the concert articles, in case you were wondering. His edits were the reason I was doing what I was doing. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 19:00, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, i know but they didn't say anything to me about it, and it still doesn't excuse you for chaning a pretty clean page. But since you sort of shifted the blame to someone you had a small argument with, why don't we revert the page to my version since i pretty much took care of it, or talk ot them about it and let them be the judge? Believe it or not, i don't mind being wrong, i just think your edits were useless and you haven't given a good enough reason for those changes."Following a format" is not a good excuse when that format wasn't really broken. The page is still pretty clean, and in my opinion, better than your version of it. And if i remember correctly they complained to you for not following the format and adding producers before the concerts. Even if they were confermed it was not part of the format yet if i remeber correctly told them that it's your page and that you were more active than them recently so they had no reason to tell you what to do, which is stupid but whatever. Not to mention the view count situation. In short i have no real reason to tlisten to you when you yourself don't listen to others. Let's let Ultimate dude decide, i'm reverting the page. They're inactive now it seems but i'll still leave a message to them. Ai--- :Do NOT call me a "baby". That is abuse. Also, another example moderated by an admin: Vsinger Live. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 22:00, September 2, 2018 (UTC) I am sorry for being rude and will promise not to do it again but there was no reason for you to ignore me. I, personaly, don't understand how calling you names is abuse but i do apologise i might have gone a bit too far. If you want me to i'll delete the message as well. Again i do apologise, but you could have answered me here instead of just leaving the conversation and going aff on your own. I'm willing to take the blame, but you sort of pushed to my limits and only gave me more reasons to not look up to you or take you seriously. With that being said, i do truly apologise if it does hurt you and am willing to delete the message if you want me to. Ai--- :I was not trying to ignore you. I am sometimes busy with my personal life, so I cannot just answer you right away. However, I do forgive you. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 18:30, September 3, 2018 (UTC) It didn't seem like that to me but still i think it's better to leave it as it is. And again if it really bothers you i can remove the message from your page. Ai--- Name calling (I guess Zach beat me to it but either way,) There is absolutely no need for rudeness. I know people can be stressful but there was no need to call him a "baby", especially over an editing dispute. - Meerkat (talk'') 22:25, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Again i do apologise but he as well had no real reason to ignore me when all i did was ask him a simple question and stated some facts. Ai--- Help for the "Shared" templates / editor "code breaks" Hello, For the "Shared" templates, if you try editing by either source editor or classic editor, they won't break. However, in classic editor, if there are , it will automatically convert into . Two ways depending if you want to continue to use VE or not: *if you still want to keep it as default, when you're on the button "Edit" you have a little arrow. Click on the arrow and select the classic editor. If there are some specific code in the source (comment next to a template and at the end of a line for example, or empty comments) -> it will load source editor instead. *if you think you can get rid of it at least for default editing, go in the preferences of your profile, then tab "Modification". The first list of choices is the one for the editors by default (affects all Wikis and by account only). The first choice is Visual Editor. The second choice is classic editor (visual but with better access to the source). The third choice is source editor (less chances of breaking, but not user-friendly, if you don't know wikicode enough, you'll maybe be a bit lost without help :x ). For the moment in the bottom of my sandbox I made a recap of which editor breaks what. There are some issues known for both VE and CE. I may just miss some data on VE's behavior, and the main issues I found were or found by another user on this Wiki or even on Community Central. As for the "Shared" template more precizely, Lynn and I decrypted the behavior on Speedyblue's talk page. (Go to the second message, Lynn explained very well, the first message I set in the section being mainly a tip for section editing and an explanation for an undo). In a nutshell: use only source editor if you're at ease with wiki code (or else, use it, but maybe try to get a help page next to you if you still have issues with it), but if you use it, normally you're guaranteed to get the less corruptions compared to the 2 other editors. Depending of how will be your edit, try if possible to edit by section if you need to touch only one thing (ex: for view count update, ask for the editing of the section 0, (little "edit" button next to the song box template)). Visual Editor sometimes creates messy code and has difficulties to manage "Shared". Classic editor may generate corruptions in several situations and auto-converts the line breaks code, however it treats well "Shared". It's up to you then. :D Hope it helps :) Tokina8937 13:19, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you, i'll try to remember this (or come back to it) when i need it. :Ai--- Kagamine Colors Len and Rin can be given both yellow and orange. Examples of Rin gets yellow, Len gets orange: *Miku Expo 2016 Shanghai *Miku Expo 2017 Malaysia *Shoutër *くれーぷ！３ぷんくっきんぐ♪ (Crepe! 3pun Cooking♪) Example of Rin and Len both get yellow: Miku Expo 2014 New York If you really wanted to give Rin orange and Len yellow, see these examples: *再教育 (Saikyouiku) *ハウトゥー世界征服 (How-To Sekai Seifuku) *みんなで！やったー！！ (Minna de! Yattaa!!) I got offended when you said that I was "spreading misinformation". Please do NOT be snarky. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 8:10, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Song are fan made, not official. TTB has it own colours (so do Sweet Magic and other Rin songs). I don't get why we need to fight about this. I'm sorry if i offended you but i don't think it's my fault you got offended here. There's literally nothing saying that Len gets orange in official stuff. And as i said fans make those mistakes not the companies. I'm also sorry if i seem a bit snarky (it's sort of nature, i'll try to be a bit more serious, but i think i should a dd that i'm not going to take the blame every single time i offend you. I never chose to offend you when i said you're spreding misinformation, i was just saying my opinion, it's not my fault if you were offended by that) Ai {talk} For the case Amandamay Hello, I got a message from Viper on my talk page. If ever you or anyone else sees a page created by one of Amandamay's sockpuppets accounts, '''report them to Viper without doing any more modifications on these pages. Apparently we're too much patient... X) Also everyone else has to be aware... But I don't want to spam the others's user talk pages. Tokina8937 19:25, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Vocaloid Wiki discord Hi Ai. Just wanted to verify that it was you who sent the join request for the discord. :) - Meerkat (talk) 17:04, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, it's me. I most likely won't talk much but i still wanted to check it out. --Ai {talk} Re: King epidemic If you really think the VLW description is inaccurate, please edit it yourself. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 2:40, October 14, 2018 (UTC) PS: The song you mentioned in your blog, 世界寿命と最後の一日 (Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi), was already created. Also, until Magical Mirai 2018, you did NOT seem to have a problem regarding concert article format. You even accepted my edits for Miku Expo 2018 USA & Mexico. What explained that change in behavior? ::I always had a problem with your edits but they never did anything harmfull so i never spoke up about (since i would look more like a bad person than anything else) and it just happened that i never did a concert article before and, well, i sort of thought it was my page (even tho it absolutely wasn't) and was a bit too protective of it. I never wanted to start a fight with anyone in the wiki, but i had a new account now and thought i could be a bit more..... um... brave (?) since i was supposed to be someone else. Plus most of my edits were song pages and colouring stuff, so i wasn't any good on stuff like that. ::If you don't believe me about me not liking your edits just look at your VLW talk page, i was mad that you changed the colour of PartyxParty, among other things, but didn't want to start a fight. And if you're still not convinced look at one of your fisrt VW edits, when i and, if i remember correctly, the Missters where trying to fix your page. It was a VanaN'Ice song. I don't remember which one it was but it was translated by HnY, and i remember that because it was taken from the VLW and you didn't remove her name when you dropped it here. ::The illust has been found and it is fanart so i don't think we need to fight about it anymore. I didn't see anything regarding Suzumu doing that specif illust but i'll go throught the article again to make sure. ::I was talking about a series page not the song, i just need to find the correct title for it. 世界寿命と最後の一日 (Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi) is a placeholder until i find (or recreate) the title as the translation for it is "The World's Lifespan and the First Seven Days" not "The World's Lifespan and the Last Day". They're really similar so they are easy to confuse, i confused them to at the start. ::If you want me togive you any advice, i would say try to keep as many changes to one edit, it's fine if you forget something but try to keep stuff to as less edits as possible (it's one of the things that annoyed me about you). I know i'm not the best to tell you this but i like to consider MM2018 an exception since stuff were popping up minutes after i edited something and i had a problem with twitter notifications (one of the main sources for MM2018) and wouldn't get any benefits for following them. ::Another problem I have with your edits is, don't move the names of the Vocals, there is no reason for it. It's especially uncalled for when you change the order of the Vocals from official YT descriptions (i can't find the edit but even if do have a good reason, you have no reason to change the order CFM put them in, i just thougt i shouldn't say anything since it doesn't harm anyone) ::But you can ignore these, they might as well be nitpicks and not actual problems. I will stop getting in your way, unless there is something that's just outright wrong (example: Rin and Len's colours, and the Suzumu illust, which was proven to be fanart). ::Unfortunately, the only thing i can do now is apologise and hope you accept. Again you are more than free to ignore my adivce (or if you think it's useless, "advice") and you are free to think i'm nothing less than a troll that wanted to target specificaly you. 'Cause the only thing i can do is apologise. ::I'm sorry if i sounded dramatic, but this is obviously more impotant to you than it is to me. To me it's just a small annoyance i can look past (again i apologise i didn't, i just had a bad mentality at that point) to you it seems like something bigger than that and i wanted to take it a bit more seriously. ::Again, i apologise and i hope you can look past this i won't try to get in your way unless i feel like i have to, which will most likely not be frequent and i will go to your talk page to sort things out with you ::--Ai {talk} My earlier problems, especially with the VanaN'Ice articles were from when I just joined the wiki. I learned many things from other editors and this wiki's mechanics: *Use the classic editor for articles that have the template. *As much as possible, for song articles, use br> instead of br /> (I couldn't add the < before the b, other this would be messed). If you thought I am annoying, look at what I did here and there. I also fixed many messed articles. I do NOT know when there will be a day where Magical Mirai 2018 will finally match the other concert articles' format... If I made too many POINTLESS edits, it was probably due to my carelessness. Other than that, I overall improved. - Zach Mando Games (talk) 18:20, October 14, 2018 (UTC) PS: Mistress of the heavenly yard has HER own editing problems too. ::Everyone has some problems with editing. Both you and i learned stuff by making mistakes. I never said i was great or that other editors were either. There defenetly better editors than both of us and worse editor as well. ::As for the MM2018 page if you do have a problem with it do bring it to an admins attention. I think it's an okay article and that it's not breaking the current article format. So since we won't be able to sort things out on our own, go to an admin. ::--Ai {talk} ah... Problem The Lily page comments state I cannot reply. However, "Lily is the best Vocaloid" would be a confusing fact with opinion. I will note that. You are making a claim that a Vocaloid is a best, you can only do that by backing up your word or its a baseless statement. I will note that. https://www.quora.com/What-makes-something-a-fact-and-not-an-opinion So *"In my opinion Lily is the best Vocaloid" is stating a fact as your saying you believe Lily is the best. In which case you can then your opinion as a form of fact, indicating you've done research or perceived something that makes them better. You may believe your right, but your still making a fact even only based on belief. Therefore making such statements can be right or wrong. *"Lily is my favourite Vocaloid" is a true opinion. There is nothing we can base a truth on because its down to the user. Nobody can prove you right or wrong because your stating a personnel preference and not a fact. However, if I said "Its my opinion that you like Lily" then I'm doing the same thing as the first point and I can be wrong. I wish I could reply right now on the comment section. Opinions aren't always untouchable and its easy to not grasp when a opinion is being put out as a fact. And the people who do it don't always know their doing that, but they are. :-? It leads to the fact that as I explained in my article on my user page, you can do research into "Lily is the best Vocaloid" and prove a person wrong or right. Thats all. You can look at analytical data, how easy producers find her to use, etc and come to a solid conclusion on if something is correct. IF not for the fact the statement could be researched further it would just be pure opinion. Believe me, I've been accused of "dressing up opinions as facts" before at the old VO forums. But I was under the impression they could tell what I was saying was fact when it was a fact and what was an opinion was an opinion. A response can be based on both as well. Saying that.... People can dismiss sources of information as well so there is little point sometimes when the forum was open in the likes of me even bothering to underline the facts to people. :-? Its kinda, easy to do both accusing and writing wise. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:29, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Is it really you? Was it you that corrected my "Sayonara Teddy Bear" by Sana? You'd be of great help if you were her! RandomAir BGM (talk) 21:20, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but i don't even know what you're talking about ::--Ai {talk} 11:25, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Okay. I'm not here for nothing. Were you the one who changed the Sebonzakura translation? Just say yes or no. RandomAir BGM (talk) 12:59, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::No ::--Ai {talk} 16:10, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Well thanks anyway (I guess?) RandomAir BGM (talk) 16:18, December 6, 2018 (UTC)